esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Patro Viio
Patro Viio (MQ: Патро Вийо) was the king of Marquette from 1477-1512 and was selected by the Succession Council of 1477 as a compromise candidate to avoid the outbreak of war between the House of Salvitore and the House of Narantelli, both of which considered it their right to put their candidate on the throne. Early Reign Viio was selected by the council at age 15, and was widely considered unfit for the position until the end of his life. His regency council remained in power until he reached the age of 21 -- much longer than is typical -- as his advisors were unconvinced of his preparedness. The first few years of his reign saw the consolidation of power among the top advisers of his late father, Prince Totto Viio, and a precedent for embezzlement from the royal coffers was set early on. Viio, who felt betrayed by his father's councillors and the other princes of the kingdom, took to drinking at a young age, and was prone to prolonged binges that could last up to several weeks at a time. According to one account from 1478, the young Viio would find great pleasure from drinking copious amounts of hard liquor and proceeding to chase the maids around the castle threatening them before he wore himself out due to his massive size and poor health. Eager to show his might, Viio declared war on the Zaporzhinian fiefdom of Astratkinsk in the Spring and Summer of 1492. During the war, Viio led his army in the only battle of his life and was reported to have charged into battle on a chariot, firing harpoons at enemy cavalry. The effect of his harpoon attack was actually wildly successful, and the Zaporzhinian cavalry became so frightened that many turned and trampled friendly infantry. However, due to Viio's absolute incompetence and unwillingness to follow the advice of his experienced military advisers, Marquetien supply lines were stretched too thin and he was forced to embark on a long, disorganized retreat. Later Years and Death By the late 1490's, Patro Viio's weight had reached such an epic size that he could no longer be transported by conventional means. Engineers from across the kingdom were given a challenge to design a carriage that would hold the weight of the gargantuan king. In 1502, the king threw a feast to celebrate his son Cablom having taken the virginity of the daughter of a local merchant who had angered Viio by accidentally spilling slop on him during a drunken, debaucherous party. Over the course of the feast, the entire liquor stores of the castle were depleted, and servants had to frantically send for help to nearby estates for emergency deliveries of wine. At one point in the night, Patro Viio summoned the aforementioned girl, and proceeded to engage in intercourse with her several times, even forcing several of his advisers to watch. The merchant family, infuriated and ashamed, fled the country for Arvera shortly thereafter. By 1510, the king had reached such a colossal size that he was permanently bedridden. He spent his last two years in a drunken, delirious state and administration of the kingdom was entirely in the hands of the other princes, giving them ample time to decide on a successor in illegal meetings of the Succession Council. Death finally came in 1512 when, after consuming several dozen gallons of wine, he ate himself to death on pastries. The cause of death is commonly believed to have been alcohol poisoning, but many doctors believe it to be possible that his intestines ruptured due to the copious amount of sweets he had eaten in a short sitting.